looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear Feat
Bear Feat is a 1949 Looney Tunes short directed by Charles M. Jones. Plot Junyer Bear is reading a Bugs Bunny comic on Papa Bear's newspaper and begins tickling him. Papa Bear manages to punch Junyer and slaps him in the face hard causing Junyer Bear to land on his bowl of oatmeal. Papa Bear then tells him "Eat your oatmeal!" and continues reading his newspaper. Junyer Bear cries with oatmeal on his face, "Pop! Wha'd I do?! Wha'd I do?!" Papa Bear notices an ad in the newspaper saying, "Wanted Trick bear act, Apply at Mingling Bros. Circus" and tells Mama Bear and Junyer Bear about it, saying they need a little practice. Mama Bear tries to protest but Papa Bear yells, "Shut up and let's get going." Junyer is delighted and wants to be a trick bear act. He grabs Papa and juggles him with his feet. Mama Bear, who at first was hesitant, dolls herself up and joins in singing. Junyer Bear tosses Papa bear to land on Mama Bear's finger upside down. He tries to punch her but misses and spins on her finger. Papa makes an angry face at Junyer, then kicks him in the butt and he shakes in rage. Papa Bear and Junyer Bear practice unicycling on a high wire tied between two trees. As they start pedaling their unicycles, Junyer's heavy weight stretches the wire to the ground. Papa Bear yells at him to get off the wire and calls him an oversized freep head. Junyer steps off the wire, launching Papa bear into the air. Junyer chases after him, saying he'll be a good trooper and won't do bad. Papa Bear lands in their chimney and dazedly pedals out of the fireplace toward Junyer. Junyer ask him if he's all right. Papa bear tries to punch him but spins and falls on the floor. They proceed with a trapeze act. Junyer does not grab Papa Bear as they swing for the second time, so Papa screams "Grab me stupid!" Junyer grabs Papa's ankles but the extra weight stretches the trapeze all the way to the ground. Papa Bear screams to let go of him, so Junyer does, launching him up into the branch knocking him out. Papa Bear roller skates fast to burst through a covered hoop held by Mama Bear. Junyer, while eating a cheese, runs at the hoop from the other direction and they crash each other. Junyer stands with his head through a hole in a wall which reads "Hit my baby son - 3 shots for 5 cents", Papa bear throws a baseball at Junyer, but it bounces back and hits him and knocks him out. Mama Bear holds a stuffed chair, while Junyer catapults Papa into the air to land on the chair, but he sends him so high into the sky, Mama and Junyer return to their house until the next day. They return to the exact spots they were at the previous day, but Papa misses the chair and lands on the ground instead. The next activity is a high diving act. Mama Bear begins playing a drum roll and Papa Bear dives to a tub of water. However, Junyer steps in eating salt crackers and drinks the tub of water, making Papa Bear land in the empty tub. Junyer calls to Mama for the doctor's number. Papa Bear tries riding a motorcycle inside the Wall of Death. However, Junyer is eating bananas and throws a peel into the track, and Papa crashes. Papa Bear wakes up covered in bandages and asks where the newspaper is. Mama Bears hands it to him and protests, only to be silenced when he yells at her to shut up. Henry proceeds to check the address on the circus ad, but realizes that the newspaper is over twenty years old. Junyer jumps to Mama Bear in fear. Mama Bear says she tried to tell Henry. Unable to accept the reality of his blunder, he questions why he has such a family, escapes his house, and jumps off a cliff. However, Junyer rushes a tub of water underneath him and he lands in it. Junyer tells him that he done a good thing, but Papa Bear punches him again. Junyer cries, "What'd I do?! What'd I do?!" Availability * (2008) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6, Disc 1 * (2009) DVD - TCM Spotlight: Doris Day Collection Censorship * When this cartoon aired on the former WB channel, the ending where Pa, after finding out that the circus act wanted ad is from an outdated newspaper, becomes so despondent that jumps off the cliff (only to be saved by Junyer with the tub of water, with Papa Bear punching his son in the face for saving him from suicide) was cut. Surprisingly, Cartoon Network and Boomerang (both channels of which have been known for editing scenes depicting suicide) left this ending uncut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx References External Links * * Full, uncensored short on vk.com Category:Three Bears Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:1949 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer